


Even With/out A Cigarette, You're A Man

by beenc0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Apologies, Bonding, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Don't smoke kids, Ghost Schlatt, Making Up, Smoking, Talking To Dead People, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenc0/pseuds/beenc0
Summary: Fundy gets a surprise visit from the dead.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Even With/out A Cigarette, You're A Man

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited!

The pads of his fingers danced across the swords hilt, running over the name hitched, marked into the netherirte. 

He had gained the sword from Schlatt’s death, he had picked it from the ground reluctantly and placed it into his inventory as people hurried out of the caravan. Fundy could never forget the words that he shared with Schlatt that day… 

“I thought you were something!” He had raised his voice, anger leaking from the words as he yelled at Schlatt.

“Yeah, I am something,” Schlatt’s speaking was slurred, he was almost unable to stand up right, “I am what you’re not, Fundy.”

“What am I not?” Fundy hissed. Schlatt took a staggering step forwards, but Fundy stood his ground.

“I’m a MAN.”

In that moment, everything fell apart. He nearly fell in shock, stumbling back as Schlatt raised his bottle. Fundy had thought, he had really thought Schlatt wasn’t that bad, after everything, Schlatt treated him like a man, like a grown up. In that moment, everything that Schlatt had ever done for him was washed down the drain. Fundy then realized this was the reason why he’d prefer to join his father, the man who’d gone mad. Sadness and fear washed over Fundy as a hand gripped his shoulder, dragging him away from the screaming President. Wilbur. Furry was etched into his face as he yelled back at Schlatt, clearly angered by the insult that was thrown his son’s way. Fundy could not hear what they were saying, only paying attention to the furry that consumed Wilbur as he kept a hold of his son. 

Did he truly despise him? Did Wilbur actually hate him?

Fundy sighed, snapping back into reality as the sudden urge to smoke engulfed him. After all this time, Fundy did not think he’d ever resort to smoking. It calmed him down, it was an escape from reality. Niki insisted he needed to stop, Tubbo gazed at him worriedly every time he pulled out a pack. He continued on, ignoring the looks from his companions. He flicked a match against the sides of his boot, nicking the match and setting it aflame. Bringing the lighted match to the cigarette, he lit it. Waving the match out, he threw it to the dusty ground. He breathed in as the smoke coated his lungs. He can say that he had grown used to the sudden sting. 

The netherite sword felt heavy in his lap, it locked him to the ground as he slumped over, elbows on his knees. Fundy took a staggering breath… smoke came from his mouth as he breathed out.

“Didn’t think you’d be the one to pick that up, Kid,” Fundy whipped around, suddenly being able to stand. The netherite sword was sent to the ground and Fundy started to choke on the cigarette smoke. “Aye, watch the sword.”

Fundy’s mouth was agape, he started at Schlatt. Schlatt was a ghost, his figure was almost see through. His suit was ruffled, creased and teared. His red tie was draped across his neck and his blazer was unbuttoned. Schlatt’s normally combed hair was a mess, his face as flushed as a ghost can get. Fundy rubbed his eyes with his free hand, unable to comprehend the ghost in front of him. Maybe he should’ve been used to this, Wilbur did follow him around a lot. 

“You’re not wearing a tie,” Schlatt commented as he moozied his way over to Fundy.

“I-” Fundy stumbled over his words as he stared at the dead-ex-president.

“Here,” Schlatt wrapped his own ghostly tie around Fundy’s neck, just so it sat like it had on Schlatt’s own shoulders. Schlatt grinned, his ghostly fingers settling on Fundy’s shoulders. 

“Come on,” Schlatt insisted as sat down, groaning on the way down.

Fundy stood ragged, unable to move from his standing position as his cigarette nearly went dull, “What?”

“I know you’re not deaf, Fundy,” Schlatt snorted as he patted the stone beside him.

“Yeah, obviously!” Fundy gasped in exasperation, “But- But-! You where d-de-”

“D-d-d-dead?” Schlatt mocked him, letting out a loud laugh and then waved his hand to motion Fundy to sit down. “Sit, Fundy.”

And so Fundy sat. He followed Schlatt’s orders and slipped onto the stone next to Schlatt. It was awkward, Fundy was unable to look at Schlatt. The air was thick, and Fundy once again brought the dying cigarette to his mouth to breathe in the sweet smoke into his lungs. But, before he could put the paper to his lips, it was hit out of his hands and it fell to the ground. Fundy whipped around to see Schlatt frowning, pressing his foot to the bud to put it out, squashing it. 

“Excuse me!” Fundy snarled as he stared down at his crushed cigarette. 

“Kid,” Schlatt rolled his eyes.

“Don’t call me kid,” Fundy huffed and crossed his arms.

“Furry then?” Schlatt smiled, keeping his gaze on his former cabinet mate.

“That’s even worse!” Fundy gasped, pushing at Schlatt’s chest in irritation.

“Just Fundy, then,” Schlatt let Fundy hit his chest, watching as the other sigh.

“Just Fundy,” Fundy looked back at the ground.

His fingers itched, the wave of urge came over him as he stared at the ash of the bud. Fundy suddenly asked himself, is this really what he wanted? To smoke his lungs out?

“I don’t want you ending up like me,” Schlatt smiled, though small.

“Like you?” Fundy knew what he meant, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it. Fundy had watched Schlatt fall apart, watched as Schlatt drank to the sun rose and drank till he could no longer think. The smoke that clogged his lungs each breath he took, Fundy had watched it all. Quackity ran, unable to keep up with Schlatt’s demands and Tubbo was run out. Fundy remembered the feeling in the caravan, the way Schlatt’s face fell once he spotted Fundy in the crowd… Schlatt shook off the runaways, shaking off the guilt of running out Quackity and Tubbo and the rest of Manberg. Fundy realized that day, the moment where Schlatt gasped and raised his fist that he was broken, unable to keep up with the leaves of people he trusted. He had realized so many things that day. It was the day he convinced himself that he cared about Wilbur more than he did the country. 

“There are many things I regret,” Schlatt said, “Many things I wish I had never done. I pushed them all away, I pushed you away.”

Fundy nearly choked over his tears as a sudden wave of sorrow washed over him. 

“It seems like we both have the same problem then,” Fundy finally looked up, a soft smile on his face as he watched Schlatt’s eyes scan him.

Schlatt let out a loud sigh, then frowned, “You’re a man.”

“What?” Fundy’s eyes went wide, and Schlatt’s own brown ones stared into his own. Tears pricked at the sides of his eyes. 

“You’re a man, Fundy.”

Fundy wrapped his arms around Schlatt, finally letting out a broken sob. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Schlatt’s own hands rubbed his back. His body shook, shoulders heaving as he sobbed. “I hate you.” He spoke.

“Yeah, Fundy, yeah,” Schlatt breathed as he embraced Fundy.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for not updating more often, had writers block after wasting all my ideas. This was supposed to have an interaction with Wilbur and Dream but i wasn't happy with that. lol


End file.
